Fiberboard door skins can be manufactured by pressing wood composites, along with resins, glues, and other substances, into thin layers, which then can be laminated or adhered to a core, frame or other support to simulate a solid, natural wood door. Fiberboard door skins have the advantages of being economical, not easily damaged, durable over time, and light-weight.
Fiberboard door skins further provide an efficient way to incorporate various aesthetically-pleasing patterns into the faces of a door without requiring intricate routing and other labor-intensive woodworking methods. One difficulty with pressing door skins, however, is that the edges of the pressed door skins generally are rough and non-uniform. These edges must be trimmed to precise dimensions with respect to an embossed profile before coupling a door skin to the door frame.
A current method of trimming door skins to the desired size involves aligning one of the uneven edges with a physical guide, edge, or plate and cutting the door skin at a predetermined or measured distance from the guide. This method can result in trimmed door skins that are dimensionally out of tolerance or profiles that are skewed. An imprecise cut may result in an assembled door having noticeably overlapping edges and an unfinished appearance. Such doors often must be discarded, which ultimately may result in increased production costs.
Thus, there is a need for improved systems and methods of identifying and manipulating objects such as door skins.